


On Melancholy Hill

by Sk8rboiisiconic



Series: Circle Of Friendz [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Multi, Past Drug Use, References to Drugs, Sad Stuart "2D" Pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8rboiisiconic/pseuds/Sk8rboiisiconic
Summary: It's a early morning, the three of them watching a horror movie and 2D has something to confessAlso tw: self harm scars
Relationships: Ace Copular/Stuart "2D" Pot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: Circle Of Friendz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	On Melancholy Hill

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling errors x

It was late, way too late. Probably three in the morning. The three of them were on the couch. Noodle sat with a beer, watching the horror film 2D had picked out. Ace laid between cuddling up into himself, asleep, legs curled. And the 2D on the other end. He sat with his back on the couch and his legs curled in his chest, arms around them. To most people that was a sign they were nervous, and Noodle would simply assume it was because of the movie. But, this was 2D, he always sat like that, probably because he was always nervous. "You alright?" Noodle asked, giving him a warm smile. But he was startled by her, and gave her a strange look. "Yeah" he said, voice smooth until cracking on the last letter. Noodle nodded and reinforced her smile but 2D only turned away. She knew something was up, but she couldn't force him. "You like this movie?" She asked, he smiled, not showing any teeth like normal however. "I like tha' zombies" Noodle chuckled "Well, I figured so" she grinned until 2D stopped, which was right after she spoke. So she asked again. "There something bothering you, Dee? I can talk" he huffed in response. Noodle just turned back to the movie, knowing he wouldn't answer. She had lived with 2D for roughly a year or so, she could only remember one time he was ever so close and personal, and willing to share his feelings. One time. There were days where he would be seemingly meaninglessly depressed, or high, or both, or more, but he had only ever explained a situation once. She got he had had issues before, he had been open to Ace and Noodle about his past, about the drugs and self harm. They had even seen his scars, but never mentioned them after the very first time when he offhandedly mentioned both those things. And that was it, and the one and only time he let his guard down was when he was going through it again, and he needed to talk to someone before he could relapse. And the next day Noodle expressed concern, and tried to make him feel comfortable. But he acted like it never happened. She sighed quietly and gazed at him while he watched the movie, fidgeting with his own fingers. A light smile came across her face, she knew he was older, but he really only looked the same age, if not younger than her. His facial features were soft, almost cute, in a baby sort of way or something. It made her sad to think about it, she wondered if 2D had done something, she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't, but she wondered. "I like that actress too" he said randomly. Noodle nodded, looking at the actress, it was no one she recognized but she was pretty, long black hair, blue eyes and full lips. "Yeah, she's pretty" 2D hummed in agreement. It was silent for a while, both just watching the movie. Eventually there was a jump scare, Noodle jumped a bit, actually caught off hand for once. And Dee just giggled, not because of Noodle, but because the jumpscare brought some sense of joy. "That one got me" Noodle said, giggling too. 2D looked at her as though he forgot she had been in the room. "That one?" He said, a big smile pulling at his big mouth. "Yeah, what about it?" Noodle said, jokingly. "Nofin' nofin'" he continued to laugh to himself. She smiled and shrugged. Happy to see him happy. "Hey, Noods?" 2D said after a while of going back into the silence. "Yeah, Dee?" "Uh, I don't fink I like girls no more" Noodle was taken back thinking he meant something else. "What?" "I dunno, I 'fink I have a crush on this...this...guy" he spat out, his head not even somewhat facing Noodle. "Oh" "Oh-uh, sorry…" he said, Noodle frowned. "No, Dee, I have no problem with that! You know that" Noodle said, she tried to give a reassuring smile. "No?" "Dee, you know that, i have a girlfriend, why would I have a problem if you had a boyfriend?" "I-I dunno" he said, becoming small again, seemingly trying to make himself disappear. "How did ya know?" He asked, she smiled. "Well, I guess it just didn't feel right, the one boyfriend I had, didn't fit well" "Well...I 'ad a girlfriend, a few, loved 'em and it felt right then" he ssid. She shrugged "Could be bi?" He didn't respond seeming to think "Don't feel right" he said after a while, she smiled. "Well, you can love someone and not be attracted to them, even if you thought you were at one point" he nodded. "Oh" "What?" "I dunno, I am scared, Noods" "Scared?" "Confused, I'm not sure" she nodded. "It's okay, I'm here for ya, Dee" he actually looked at her for the first time since this conversation had started. "Fanks" "Course, anything for you, 2D" he smiled happily. He turned his face down, presumably looking at Ace and then back to Noodle. "Don't worry about him, Dee, he won't have a problem with it" "I know" she smiled. She felt content. "Can I ask who it is?" She said a small smirk on her face and 2D went bright red. "Just some guy.. in my class" she smiled "Cool, lucky fella" "You sound like me mum" "No Russ is our mom" he snickered. "True" "You alright to go to bed?" She asked him. He frowned, shook and the nodded and then shook his head again. "Okay I'll stay, we should put Ace back his room though" 2D chuckled. "He'd hate that" "C'mon" They both got up and slowly picked up Ace until 2D had him a carried him like a bride. They both tried to stop they're laughing as they made their way to Ace's room in the dark apartment. After laying him in his room successfully they both laughed and went back to the couch, finishing the movie sitting next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> xx


End file.
